total drama awesome
by Macon
Summary: this story is td awesome where 28 campers face challenges love problems evil friendships and more stuff in these chapters
1. day one part one

hey this is macon sorry i deleted tdc but im going to remake the story

diclaimer: i do not own tdi or the book greek mythology or the tdi characters but i do own the new campers i dont own chris or chef H.

i hope you like tda! now for the show :P ( she smiles )

total drama awesome part 1 day 1

chris: welcome to total drama AWESOME when are campers come to the lovely island of wawanakwa we will put 28 campers into teams and give the the most wierd, nerdy, cool, life threatening, creepy challenges that will make them regret they ever sighned up for this show every challenge night there will be a bonfire ceremony sometimes some one will leave and never return ever then other times there will be a reward all starting after this

(theme song)

chris: and we are back right as are first camper arrives

"how you doin sugar"

chris: Lashawna, nice to see you again

lashawna: nice to see you to sugar ( she said as she walked to the end of the dock of shame)

chris: dj my man how are you and bunny

dj: we are fine thanks for asking (he said holding bunny in his hands walking down to lashawna)

chris: no problem dude, and if it isnt every ones favorite goth gwen

gwen: why the island again?

chris: cause i feel like it, shesh

gwen: geez( walks to the end of the dock to stand by lashawna and dj )

( evil music catchs chris and the other campers attention )

chris: duncan good to see the man of juvie

duncan:yeah what ever

( commercial break )

"hey it macon here and i wanted to say before the end of the first day of tda there will be commercials where i talk about my favorite storys authors or just silly facts but this time its about the story and take this to your heart...( she trys to make most things dramatic )...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... there is four parts to this story and if you like the new people...[hint: the names are{mily,eden, jay, rachel, lucas, and ken}] if you like those people please tell me cause it took me a long time to think of good people to put in my story

ps: this is the end of the first part of day one { i know its small but four parts i gotta make it work :D


	2. day one part two

TOTAL DRAMA AWESOME DAY ONE PART TWO

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE PART TWO OH AND ALL YOU DxG FANS IF YOU GIVE ME A DEATH THREAT BECAUSE IT MIGHT NOT BE DxG I KNOW FOO YOU ( FOO - IT IS FOOINEES FROM THE COUNTRY FOOIAWII ; IF YOU DONT KNOW KNOW WHERE IT IS I'M NOT TELLING YOU * SHE LAUGHS EVILY * IT WILL BE ME AND THE FOOINEES PEOPLES LITTLE SECRET ) AND YOU DONT KNOW WHERE I LIVE ( SHE JUST BURNED YOU )

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR THE CHARACTERS ( NEW ONES EXEMPTED ) NO PROPHET IS BEING MADE OFF OF ANY OF MY STORIES

Gwen: so Duncan how are things with you and Courtney

Duncan: meh

Gwen: oh

Chris: shush you two i'm trying to talk here

" well that would be right if i'm correct "

Chris: thank you camera guy

Camera guy: its what i'm paid for

Chris: shush camera guy they don't need too know

Camera guy: they do now

Chris: shut up I don't pay you talk in the middle of my camera time

* soccer ball hits Duncan in the head *

" oh sorry I was aiming for Chris "

Chris: every body this is Rachel one of our new contestents / coughs/ campers I ment campers

Rachel: smooth baldy

/laghing ( by chef ) is heard in the back ground /

Chris: wow this early in the game and I already need revenge

chef: / yelling / IS IT TO FIX YOUR BALDNESS! ( he bursts out laughing )

Chris: /mumbleing some thing about the sasqaucheanakwa being in his bed because it was nice /

" hey Chip "

Rachle: its Baldy

" really i've never been that off before "

Chris: / angrily / welcome back Lindsey

Lindsey: i'm sorry i got your name wrong Baldy

/ laughing continues but this time Rachel and Duncan are laughing along on the floor /

Lindsey: whats the joke cause I seem to not be getting it

Lashawna: it nothin' sugar

Chris: / coughs for the camera guy to put the camera back on him / so are next camper is...

Boat driver: get off me girl

" I don't want too "

Boat driver: then why did you sighn up for this show

" I didn't "

Lashawna: it'll be alright sugar its not like we'll bite

Boat driver: yeah , hey why don't you go hide behind the big black guy over there I beleive his name is DJ

Rachel: I'm gonna hit that raceict scum

/ two fuzzes are caught on tape and some one sceaming " YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE "

(Confessional cam : we got it all )

Gwen: what...

Duncan: ... the...

Lashawna: ... living...

every one (but no name / but Izzy is there /: ...heck...

" hi guys "

Chris: / jerking his over to the voice of the odl camper in suprise / Izzy

Izzy: the one and only, so where's big O'

Chris: he's not here yet

Izzy: okay / runs off to go get Owen /

" I thought she'd never leave ' she was freaking me out "

Chris: your not the only one Mily 


End file.
